Tracer
Jason Helmutson, also codenamed Tracer, was a realist Rookie Agent in the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early life The son of Bartholomew and April Helmutson, Jason Helmutson was born and raised in LEGO City. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, Jason and April were evacuated to the Antarctica refugee facilities, in a separate group from Bart. Around the end of Dino Attack Team's mission to the Goo Caverns, Jason volunteered for the team under the codename "Tracer" and made his way back north to LEGO City. Team Schism When the split in the team occurred after Digger's assassination attempt, Tracer was with a group of extreme realists who supported Cam O'Cozy. They were able to take over a part of Dino Attack Headquarters that included the dino pens. When B and Hotwire arrived at the headquarters, Tracer and a few other of the realists - one of whom turned out to be Zapper - captured them. When the Talon, under Kat's control, broke through the wall in a rescue attempt, Tracer decided that had enough and quickly freed Hotwire. They escaped to LEGO Island to help in the fight against the Hybrids. There, they landed the Talon on the roof of the hospital, where they brought Septimus, Amanda Claw, and a severely-injured Rex on board for transport back to LEGO City. Tracer was hoping to be promoted to Standard rank; however, his previous association with O'Cozy prevented this. Adventurers' Island The Talon suffered minor damage upon its arrival on Adventurers' Island, so while Hotwire stayed behind to make the necessary repairs, Tracer left on foot with Rex, Amanda, and Chompy to rendezvous with the rest of the team. At an Adventurers Jungle Outpost, Tracer and Chompy gathered Octan gas canisters and were attacked by an unseen Stromling Explorer. They then stumbled into a trap set by the tribal TumTum natives, but when Dust arrived in response to their SOS, he made matters significantly more complicated by killing several of the natives. Tracer and his companions then traveled to the Aztec Village to negotiate with Achu for Dust's life, as well as a possible alliance with the TumTum Tribe. As a test, Achu transported them into a battle that had erupted between the native dinosaurs and the mutants. Shortly afterward, they were teleported back to the Aztec Village and defended it from a massive Mutant Dino attack. Following the attack on the XERRD Fortress, Tracer heard an explosion in the jungle. He joined Minerva Fabello, Carl Lutsky, and Kareem Nazareno in investigating its source and found Zachary Virchaus battling a Mutant Raptor nearby. Tracer and the other agents tried to shoot the raptor, although Nazareno was able to dispatch it with his katanas. Later, at Outpost 4, Tracer joined other Dino Attack agents in discussing how to approach the Maelstrom Temple. During the planning process, Zelda Frodongan suddenly revealed herself to be a Stromling and attacked the agents in the room. Tracer, Holly Vinyaya, Dr. Cyborg, Hotwire, and the others outnumbered Zelda, but she proved to be a formidable opponent, and Tracer hesitated to fire his pistol to avoid injuring his fellow teammates. When Hotwire was wounded, Tracer was distracted long enough for Zelda to grab his pistol and shoot him twice, with the bullets penetrating his lung and abdomen. Critically injured, he quickly fell unconscious. After Zelda was defeated by Rex, Tracer and Hotwire were rushed to the outpost's medical bay. Gates Crusher and Giovanni Wade monitored Tracer's life support, but the situation looked grim. When Tracer regained consciousness long enough to speak, he requested that they use his Creative Spark to create an extra dose of Maelstrom antidote. Crusher carried out his last request and extracted his Creative Spark, killing his mortal body. Legacy Hotwire delivered Tracer's Creative Spark to Joel Fuchs, who injected Zelda with the pure Imagination. This antidote successfully cured Zelda's Maelstrom infection, reverting her from a Stromling back to a Minifig. As a side effect, Zelda received some of Tracer's memories. Learning that his son had joined Dino Attack Team, Bart "Helm" Helmutson searched through a hard copy of the Agent Database. He was shocked to discover that Jason Helmutson was agent Tracer, whose death had reached Helm's ears. During the final battle, Helm met Zelda and confronted her over the death of his son. She reminded him that she owed her life to Tracer's Creative Spark and that her actions as a Stromling were controlled by Baron Typhonus. She convinced Helm that stopping Dr. Rex and Baron Typhonus would avenge Tracer. Before the final battle, Hotwire christened Helm's Fire Hammer the Tracer's Vindication, in memory of Jason. Unfortunately, the Tracer's Vindication was wrecked by Mutant Dinos over the course of the fight. After the war, Bartholomew and April Helmutson offered Jason's old room to David O'Neal while he looked for a home of his own. David found the experience unsettling as he would often have nightmares about Jason. Abilities and traits Tracer was jumpy and nervous, as evidenced when he nearly shot Septimus on LEGO Island. He considered himself a realist and, while he was initially willing to side with Cam O'Cozy, soon realized that O'Cozy was apparently misguided. Tracer was also a very good shot and knew LEGO City like the back of his hand. Quotes Trivia *Unlike the names of many other characters in Dino Attack RPG, Tracer's codename has no significance whatsoever, and is not a play on words. *At one point, Jackson Lake planned to kill off Hotwire and make Tracer their new primary character. They forgot about these plans during the downtime between Dino Attack RPG and Dino Attack: At War's End, ironically resulting in Tracer's death. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Jackson Lake Category:Deceased Characters